


Black Rose

by chriliz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriliz/pseuds/chriliz
Summary: Slight AU Yorknew City Arc;  Chrollo hires and old friend to help him during the auction heist.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) this is my first fanfiction on ao3 I'd really appreciate any comments and criticism there is. Enjoy!

He walked into the small store at the corner of the street. It smelled like cigarette smoke and an assortment of herbs. Chrollo walked around looking for the woman he’d come to see. She always just had what he needed, let it be the world's most lethal poison or a book he’d been looking for. Her store was a dark place, it reminded him of a scene out of a book he’d read about olden day witches. Bones, crystals, herbs, books, poisons, and even antique knives were at each corner of the shop. He often wondered where she got all these things unlike him; she didn’t go searching for forbidden treasures to steal. 

He searched for the woman that was perhaps his only friend outside his troupe. She was normally standing behind the glass counter waiting to greet her customers.  
“Kora, are you here?” He called out to her.

“Chrollo, what a pleasant surprise, I didn’t expect you to be back here so soon.” She walked out from a small room hidden by a curtain in the back of the store. Her powerfulaura filled the room and with it the stench of lavender and blood. In her hand a little rag doll that somewhat resembled a man was covered with pins and needles all around. She threw it on the table behind her and she looked at the tall man standing a few feet away from her. 

“Yes, well me and the troupe have business in Yorknew City in the following weeks so I thought i'd stop by to see you .” He gave her a short glance, noticing the red on her hands, “ But I see you’re busy I'll return at a later time.”

“ Hold on a second, don’t leave just yet.” She grabbed a cloth off the counter and wiped the blood off her fingers, “ Now are you here to see me for business or something else…” she gave him a crooked smile and walked up to him. Her heeled boots made a clank on the stone floor with every step she took. 

“Why not both” 

She pressed her mouth firmly against his and pushed him into the wall behind them. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to him as he roughly kissed her back. He slid one of his hands down to her thigh and turned her around so that she was the one pressed up against the cold wall. She was wearing a flared mini skirt that didn’t even go to the middle of her thigh and he pulled it up and let his hands wander up to her white shirt. He broke their kiss and lowered his head; kissing her neck and the exposed skin of her collarbone. She tangled up one of her hands in his hair, untying his bandana in the process and started to unbutton his shirt with the other.  
She let out a shaky moan when she felt the coldness of the wall hit her bare back. Inwardly she thought about how anyone could walk into her store and see her pinned up against the wall by a this man. 

“H-hold on” He looked up at her, “ The room I came out of when you got here, go in there.” She pointed a finger at the door.  
He picked her up by her thighs and took her into that small room shutting the door behind them. 

-

“So what’s the troupe's business in Yorknew anyways” Kora looked down at him. They were laying on a worn couch and a beige sheet was covering their naked bodies. His head was resting on her chest and her fingers ran through his soft hair and then down to trace the tattoo on his back. 

“The auction, we intend take all the valuables”

“I see”

They laid silently for a couple minutes. Chrollo observed the rag dolls hanging on the walls of the room. He knew each one was a victim, or a future victim, that was her nen after all. If she got even a speck of your blood, a strand of your hair or even a belonging of yours you were as good as dead. That’s all it took for her to make the dolls physically connected to you after all. She would turn the belonging or DNA into a nen heart then place it inside the vessel, the rag doll in this case, and then torture and kill her victims without mercy. Kora was a deadly beauty he knew that better than most. She was after all a professional and feared assassin, though he had seen the other side of her. The side that was a lonely person in the middle of an unforgiving world. He honestly didn’t know why she ran this little voodoo store. She got paid more than enough from the people who hired her like himself. Perhaps she liked the interaction with the people and talking about her interests. He glanced back up at her and observed her features. Her eyes were a darker brown and he noticed she changed her hair color. The strands at the front were a light violet purple and the rest was almost a greyish blonde. He admired her personality more than her looks though, she was a bold and brave woman. 

He got up and started to pick up the discarded pieces of clothing around him. 

“Before I leave i’d like to look at a specific poison you gave me before”

“Of course just give me a minute to get it for you” 

Kora had mixed feelings towards the man that came and visited her every couple of months. She knew who he was and how dangerous he was but she’s also known him for years and despite the fact that they just hooked up every now and then she couldn’t help but develop some feelings towards him. She always thought of herself as an unlovable person and a person incapable of love but he stirred something in her. She always hid the excitement she has when he comes to see her even if it’s something as little as wanting a small favor from her. 

She wrapped the sheet that was covering her around her slim body almost like a dress and went to find her clothes that had been left at the front of the store. When she came back she went searching for the vial of specific poison he asked her.

“Just a drop could paralyze a whale” She handed him the vial, “I’d recommend coating your knives with it.”

“Thank you, Kora” 

“Anytime mon cher” 

He paid her, then placed a kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Will you come back after you finish your heist for more fun or will you be leaving.” She leaned forward and looked back up at him. “Perhaps you could even show me what treasures this auction has hidden.” 

He thought for a second, “Why don’t you help us. I’ll give you a portion of the rewards we acquire.”

'He wants me to help them? That’s ridiculous, they're the most feared and powerful group in the world. What could he use me for.'

She eyed him like he was insane. 

“What could I possibly do to help The Phantom Troupe, Mr. Lucilfer.” She joked. 

“I’m being serious, Kora, you are a rather powerful individual and unlike many others I trust you to not turn your back on me.”

She considered it for a moment. It could be beneficial she might even find something to display here, but she knew the only reason she was about to accept his offer was because she wanted to be near him for as long as she could.

“Fine, I guess I could help your little troupe steal shit, when do I meet them anyways.” 

He gave her a smile, “ We’ll be meeting at our hideout in a few days. I’ll introduce you to them then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the first time they met. Its going to be around the same time as the Kurta Klan massacre.

He’d heard rumors about her, her power and the gore she and carnage she left behind at each scene of her work. No one knew what she looked like or her real name or anything about her in that matter. He had one of his troupe members find her and where she was and he was more than surprised by what he found. She had looked so full of life it was unnatural, her hair dyed different crazy color and a ridiculously huge smile plastered on her face. She was also so young, he expected some old woman, not an 18 year old girl that's for sure. His first instinct was to test her, so when she walked into the store in the corner he hid his aura and followed her in. He was surprised by how nice the inside of it was, everything organized in a beautiful matter, and the items around him immediately caught his eyes. He figured she must own it because she stood behind the counter scrolling through her phone and not giving much attention to the people inside. He walked out without so much as a second glance. She had failed his test, he managed to steal a knife and a necklace both holding nen without her noticing. What a shame, he thought she was something special.

“Hello” 

Her voice rang through his ears. It was so soft and feminine and it had a slight accent with an edge of amusement. He felt her press something sharp against his neck, most likely a knife. So she had noticed, he was certainly surprised. 

“I believe you have something of mine, sir.” She whispered into his ear. 

“Wow and here I thought you didn’t notice me” 

She put her knife away and he turned around to face her. She was a couple inches shorter than him, he noticed. She still hid her aura too.The sidewalk they were standing on was relatively empty, not a single person had walked by during their little encounter. She held out her hand with a blank expression on her face. 

“I suggest you hand over what you took, I don’t particularly like thieves.”

“Why don’t we talk first after all you wouldn’t want to risk the leaking of your real identity now would you Ms. Abreo.” He gave her a small smirk. The shock on her face was satisfying enough. 

“What would a common thief like you want to talk about hm.” She was angry, he could tell by the way her words slurred together and her accent became thick. 

She glared at him and his emotionless eyes just stared at her trying to break through her tough demeanor.

“Walk with me please.” 

She did as she was told she followed behind him until the reached a small cafe a few corners down. He opened the door for her and let her into the crowded area. 

“Is there a point to this because if there isn’t and you wasted my time here i’ll kill you.” Her face was cold and he heard her mutter out a curse in french. 

“Have a seat please, I do hope you like coffee, I am more of a tea person myself.”

“I don’t give a fuck” she sat with a grimace. 

“Considering all I heard about you I considered someone more impressive, no offense but I’ve seen some of the uh...scenery you left behind at your “events”.”

“Did you really sit me down here to talk about how I don’t live up to your standard of how an assassin should live.” She started playing with the spoon left on the table, “ Because if you did I really don’t care.”

He looked down at the table and thought very carefully about what he would say to her next.

“My name is Chrollo Lucilfer, and i’m the leader of the Phantom Troupe.”

He saw the way her eyes froze and went wide, her body went rigid. 

“I take it you heard of us then by the way you look right now.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to me.” She regained her composure. 

“ I guess you just have to take my word for it, plus now we both have a stake in the game, you know who I am and I know who you are.” 

She was shocked. The fact that he was able to find her alone proved he was the leader of the Phantom Troupe. She studied him, he was rather handsome she found herself thinking. She’d heard so much about the infamous Phantom Troupe she had expected its leader to be some money hungry old man, she certainly didn’t expect someone like him. He didn’t look like a murder or a thief and if he didn’t steal those small items from her shop she probably wouldn’t have looked twice at him. He was looking through the small menu placed in front of him, waiting for a response from her. 

“What do you even need my help with.” She asked hesitantly. 

“You’ve heard of the Kurta Klan, yes? I need your help to locate them.”

“That’s nearly impossible, I know plenty of people who have tried and failed.”  
“That’s why I came to you, dear. You’re supposed to be the best of the best. Are you not?” 

“So this is a business deal? I’ll find you the Kurta Klan but what do I get out of this little deal of ours.”

He leaned into the table coming closer to her whispering in her ear, “ Whatever you want, just name the price.”

She stared at him again considering his offer. She knew she could walk out of this with something good. Money was irrelevant. She had more than she needed for lifetimes but she could come out of this with something as rare as Kurta eyes or a treasure held by the Phantom Troupe. Maybe the greatest payment here would be her finding out rare information about this infamous group. 

She held her hand out to him, “I accept your offer.” 

“I’m glad, should we discuss the details on the walk back to your place.” He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Of course,” She gave him a smile. “ I’m going to need that knife back though, but keep the necklace it’s a gift.”

Neither of them knew this encounter would lead into years of friendship and possibly even love but they were both glad to have met each other that day.


	3. Chapter 3

The streets had been too quiet on her walk home. She looked at the street lights and put a cigarette in between her lips. As she dug around her pocket for lighter she saw a group of boys walk through the street, one had white hair and the other black hair with a green tint. She wondered what kind of parents would let their kids run through the gang infested city but then thought back to her own. Calling them parents would be too much credit. Her mother hated her father and left him and took her back to France. Then became a shell of a person and ended up being killed by a man who had robbed her for a little cash, a diamond ring and two pearl necklaces. She was 11 at the time and ended up sent back to her drunk father. He worked for some black markets under Yorknew City so her uncle ended up raising her. She became upset at the thought of that and stepped into a small bar right next to the apartment complex she lived in. 

She sat on the stool at the bar and waited for her roommate to finish her shift. Aimi was a simple woman but she was a good listener and friend. She’d only moved in with Kora a few weeks prior but she warmed up to her quickly. Aimi had no idea what Kora did outside her day job. If she found out she was living with a killer she'd probably lose it. She’d also never met Chrollo and Kora wanted her to because she’d given him a set of keys to her apartment a few years ago in case he ever needed a place to stay while in Yorknew. She wondered what kind of interaction they would have if he randomly walked in there one day and she thought she was being burgled. She inwardly smiled at the funny situation. It was getting let, she pulled out her phone to look at the time.

“Hey there.” Came the small woman around the counter with a big smile. 

“I could use a drink you know. What kind of bar is this,  _ tsk.”  _ Kora rolled her eyes with a playful smile while taking a drag of the cigarette. 

They both laughed as Aimi poured her up a drink. She looked up at Kora with a displeasing look.

“Why’s your hair all messed up, I spent hours curling it this morning you know and its not even windy. All my hard work was wasted for what.”

Her face went pink and she drank the alcohol in front of her. She thought back to the man who’d messed up her hair in the first place. 

_ “Tell me what you want me to do to you” _

She gave her friend an innocent smile, “ It just got so hot the curls are going to stretch out you know.” She stopped to take another drag out of her cigarette. “Also a friend of mine is in town and he has keys to the place so don’t freak out if he comes in randomly.”

“Why does this “friend” have keys to our home, babe don’t tell me you have a boyfriend and failed to tell me.”

Kora let out a small laugh, “That’s not it don’t worry we’re not together he’s just a close friend is all. I’ll let you meet him if you get the chance.”

She looked down at her clock, “Shit. I have to go. I'm working another shift tonight but i’ll see you later.”

  
  


Kora grabbed her long jacket and walked out of the crowded area. She threw her cigarette on the concrete and squashed it under boots. Her phone started to ring. Speaking of the devil it was Chrollo. 

_ “Hello” _

_ “Hey, I have the time and date I need you to meet me for our event. Want me to text it to you or come by tomorrow.” _

_ “Why don’t you come by tomorrow morning. I’ll be free I can even make you a small breakfast.” _

_ “Oh dear, I’m all to familiar with your cooking antics perhaps it would be better for the both of us if I just buy us something to eat”  _

She put on a fake hurt voice, “ _ How could you say such a thing. We all know I could out cook any chef I wanted to.” _

He gave her a small chuckle. “ _ I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” _

_ “Goodnight” _

He hung up. Kora opened the door of the place she called home and looked around. It was a disaster. Clothes sprung around the couch, plastic cups on the table, empty wine and beer bottles piled up by the garbage. She opened the fridge only to find it empty. 

“I have to clean this place up.” She muttered to herself, starting to pick up everything in her view and dumping them onto the table. 

She walked to her room, only to find a larger mess. Her floor was littered with small tubes of paint, paintbrushes, clothes, and makeup. Throwing herself onto her bed and pulling another cigarette out of her pocket seemed to be the only thing she could think of doing at the moment. Her dumbass self had really agreed to help a band of wanted thieves because she had a small crush on the man who asked her. She remembered when she told him that she disliked thieves, it became their little joke too. He always would reminder that she’d led a thief into her bed despite her dislike for them. Part of her wondered if a spot in her bed wasn’t the only thing he’d stolen from her. 

She looked at her clock, it was almost 12 in the morning. Dragging herself up she went into the bathroom, putting out her cigarette in the pink ashtray she kept on her dresser. She stripped off her shirt, following the rest of her clothes. Sinking into the water she sat and thought. Going back to her thoughts from earlier she wondered. She knew her father died a few years ago, but what happened to the pathetic excuse of a man that she called her uncle. Probably selling drugs and guns, but part of her had hoped he’d died too. She observed her hands looking at the tattoos sprawled across her fingers and knuckles. Most of them she did herself as a past time when she was just a young teenager. They were a pastime from the unforgiving reality of her life at the time. On her middle finger was a downwards cross, Chrollo had asked her if he could tattoo on her one time when they were high. The edges were crooked but it hadn’t been half bad considering she tattoo’d his forehead the same night. A little chuckle escaped her mouth when she remembered the look on his face as he tried to wipe it off. She’d have to look for her tattoo gun later.

Aimi’s name popped up on her phone and she left her a text saying that she would be home later tonight. Once she finished she went back to her room looking at the mess in front of her. She decided she would clean it up tomorrow and crashed in her bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The noise of her phone ringing underneath her pillow woke her up. The sun hadn’t been up either so whoever it was should’ve had a good reason for waking her. There was no caller ID

_ “Who’s this” _

_ “Hey it’s Maye, we really need to talk. My dad went searching for you, someone tipped him off.” _

Every muscle in her body froze, it was like her body forgot how to function. There was no way this could be happening right now, she’d been so careful so that no one would find her. 

_ “But that's impossible. He thinks that i’ve been dead for the past 6 years.” _

_ “I overheard him on the phone earlier, apparently someone recognized you in a black market.” _

Yes, she’d gone a few weeks ago but was definitely careful with it. She didn’t know her bastard uncle still sent his ass kissing cronies to random auctions in the middle of small states. She had personally gone to score hard drugs but ended with a few grams of something she never heard of before. Also some knife with nen inside of it but she’d gotten it off a drunk man and it was pretty much worthless. 

_ “Did he say where he would be looking?” _

_ “No but I know he’s heading to your city for the auction. One mafia family hired him and some people who work for him as bodyguards.” _

_ “I see, thank you.” _

_ “Just stay safe okay.” _

_ “I will, goodbye.” _

She would have to tell Chrollo that she won’t be able to assist him anymore. Even if it was a small chance, there was no way she could face him. He’d probably recognize her in an instant, he did teach her ever technique and trick she knew. She also didn’t know how the Phantom Troupe worked, she only knew how Chrollo worked and he didn’t try to hide himself on the few missions they’d gone through together. 

“I’ll just tell him when he gets here.” She mumbled to herself. “Shit.”

She wanted to throw something she didn’t even know what but she ended up pulling yet another cigarette and placing it in between her lips. Opening the pale grey lighter, she lit the disease in her mouth. Keeping the flame open she put her index finger on top of it letting it burn the calloused flesh. 

“Ouch”

She tossed the lighter onto her bed and stood up. She went to the fire escape and sat there thinking through every moment that led to this one. She missed her mother more than anything. Oh the things she would do just to hear her say name again, even if it was to scold her for letting a dangerous man into her life, or fake her death, or kill so many people for the sake of living a wealthy life. Then pondered the question that always floated through her head. 

_ Who am I and why am I alive? _

Part of her even missed her father, at least she knew he would have never violated her the same way her uncle did or made her kill people for him because he was bored. She wondered if he even ever loved her or thought about her before his untimely death. Maybe she should stop pondering on questions she would never get the answer to and just go to sleep but before she could her phone rang again. It was Chrollo but it was also 4 in the morning what did he want. 

_ “Can I come in?” _

_ “What” _

_ “I told you i’d in the morning didn’t I” _

_ “You know most people would be asleep right now right.” _

_ “Well you aren’t.” _

_ “How did you know you didn’t wake me up” _

“Because you wouldn’t be standing on your fire escape and smoking now would you.” He came up from behind her and pulled her against his chest. 

“I suppose you’re right but you really should sleep you know, you look tired it’s not your best look” 

He gave her a chuckle, “I suppose but now about our plans-”

She cut him and pressed her cigarette against his mouth, “You can tell me about them later.”

He took it from her and leaned forward against the railing looking over the city. He always thought that humans were so fascinating especially after leaving Meteor City and seeing the rich and the poor, the evil and the kind, and the hunter and the prey. There was a couple walking down the street and a stray dog that just ran out the alley. The sky was still somewhat dark so it was hard to make out the rest of those figures. 

“It’s kind of pretty out here, don’t you think?”

She took her cigarette back from him, “I supposed the lights with the sky and part of the sun make it a nice scene.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye,“Chrollo I don’t think it's a good idea if I accompany you and your troupe.”

He gave her a confused look, “You said earlier you would. Since when do you go back on your promises, besides you owe me a favor remember.”

_ Shit she forgot about that. She did owe him a favor.  _

“They probably won’t want me there anyways you know. It’s for the best.”

“That won’t matter. I'm the boss, remember, but maybe you need some convincing.” 

He pressed a small kiss on her neck and then pressed another one onto her mouth. He put her back against the railing and moved the robe she was wearing off her shoulder to kiss her collarbone and then trailed back up her neck. 

“Is this enough to change your mind or should I keep going.” He whispered into her ear. 

“I think you know where my room is.”

He dragged her back inside but unknown to the two of them Hisoka had watched the entire encounter on the fire escape. He knew Chrollo was in Yorknew and saw him earlier that evening and decided to tail him just for the fun of it. He certainly didn’t expect to see what he just did and he was extremely interested. He had never seen Chrollo show any affection for the few times he’d seen him. Who was this woman to be able to capture the attention of his boss? Perhaps she was a weakness or maybe just a distraction, either way he wanted to find out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I basically forgot I started to write this until I saw my dust covered musty ass macbook on my desk. I'll try to update quickly for my two readers <3333


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/ mentions of abuse and addiction
> 
> didn't really proof read this sorry for any errors.

_ “Stand.” _

_ A kick to the stomach, “I said to get up didn’t I, Korelynne.”  _

_ “Pick up your knife and STAND! I’m sick and tired of your laziness. It's distasteful and disappointing.”  _

_ Her limbs were frozen on the floor and her 12 year old self was unable to move a muscle. Her breath was shallow and she struggled to form words  _

_ “Uncle Ito, I can’t. I’m so sorry.” She cried out. _

_ “Pathetic child, I did not take you into my home for you to be of no use to me. I could’ve left you in the street for the men to enjoy.”  _

_ She looked up at him, his black eyes were full of anger despite his face showing no emotion. He towered over her and pulled her up and it took everything for her to not to collapse back onto the cold floor. _

_ “You can stand now what seemed to be the issue a few moments ago. You know I don’t accept disobedience and laziness and you showed both today. If this happens again i’ll let the dog loose on you little girl.” _

_ “Put your fingers out. Now!” _

_ Kora knew what was coming. Her eyes closed, she couldn’t cry it would just make him angrier than he already was. So she just stood waiting for him to pull out the little grey lighter and ask her to count.  _

_ The fire stung her fingertips.  _

_ “Count.” _

_ “1...2...3...4...5...6...” _

_ When she hit the number 25 he put the lighter back into his pocket, “Maye, come clean up your cousin and get her ready to service our good friends at the poker tables. Make sure you both dress up nicely and count the money. I’d hate another fight to break out, wouldn’t you.” _

_ “Come on cousin let me take care of you.” The older girl had an apologetic look in her eyes.  _

_ Her uncle may have been a popular assassin but he also enjoyed running an illegal gambling ring on the side. Every Sunday all types of criminals would make their way to this little underground area and bet as much as their drunken minds would allow them. It stank of cigars and alcohol and the occasional piss. The place itself was filthy, she often wondered how many diseases ran through this place. _

_ Maye was a good friend to her at least, she had cleaned and fed her and even done her hair after the unpleasant hours of “training” her uncle put her through. She wondered if the same had happened to Maye but she never had the nerve to ask. Maye also spent good hours of her day trying to teach her to perfect her english and fix her writing. They were best friends, like sisters.  _

_ “Tonight they’ll be more people than usual, I suggest you drink something to stay awake and to be able to tolerate the mindless men who come through. They’re going to have a little auction on some underground narcotics.” _

_ The outfit she had on was ridiculous, her stomach was showing and the pants were too big. Her hair was tied into two braids on the side and she had a pouch to give out poker chips from.  _

_ That night had been so long, and just when she thought it was over it had gotten worse. Two of the players had cornered her at their table asking if she could keep them company. While she tried to walk away multiple times one had eventually sat her down on his lap while the other offered her his drink.  _

_ “Please let me go.” _

_ “Please…” _

  
  


She woke up with a startle at the eventful memory. Her body felt sweaty and cold and her hair was plastered all over her face. The unpleasant rays of sun hit her face from every angle as she sat up. Her bare body was covered by a thin blanket that brought in no warmth. The window was left open the night before and the gusts of the fall breeze had made their way into the small space of her bedroom. She gave a look to the man lying next to her, whom she had failed to convince to let her out of their deal. 

Leaning back against the wall she pulled her blanket around her trying to warm herself and trying to forget that unfond memory. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she went grabbing for her phone, the battery was dead. Andre Ito, that man single handedly ruined her life and destroyed every last piece of innocence in her body. He taught her how to kill like it was an everyday practice, he taught her how to steal and how to mix just enough Jimson Weed into someone’s drink. He made her a seductress, and stripped her off her personal self worth. Kora hated him with every bone in her body despite the voice in the back of her head who told her to be grateful to him. He had after all taken her in, fed her and gave her a not so warm bed instead of leaving her in the streets. She let out a deep sigh and sunk her shoulders.A few years ago she swore she’d stop at nothing before killing him and now she was going to hide from him instead of facing him like a true fighter. 

When she first left him her first move of revenge was to kill his wife. At first the thought of doing it made her uneasy but then she remembered how that woman stood there watching every hit and slap like some innocent bystander, not even defending her own daughter at times. Her former aunt was rotting somewhere in the back of an expensive sports car. He never knew it was her either, this was the greatest pleasure of it all. When she killed that pathetic woman he had already thought that Kora had burned in a fire during her mission. It was a devious plan but it worked, he had become so angry thinking a rival mafia had killed his wife he had lost half his truces and half his money. The only guilt she felt from this situation came from the fact that she never told Maye of the murder. The news that her cousin killed her mom probably wouldn’t sit right with her. 

Chrollo shuffled underneath her, starting to wake up. She wanted to tell him about her previous life and confide in someone she cared about and maybe just maybe he could help her out of this mess. Though she also knew that telling him would make their affiliation too intimate. There were so many things she didn’t know about him and so many things he didn’t know about her, it would never work. Deep down she knew she was damaged goods, she always was. Despite how hard she fought to get away from the torment of her childhood it always seemed to catch up to her. Let it be at an old hotel room or a strip club there was always going to be the mark of the past and now being haunted in her dreams the place she was supposed to half peace made it even worse. 

  
  


“Mmm, good morning.” Chrollo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back down into the mattress. They were at eye level and he pressed a small kiss onto her mouth.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon you know.” 

“Time is a construct, it’s morning when I want it to be morning.”

She gave him a small giggle, “Isn’t that right hm?”

Her hands dipped under the blanket in search of her phone, she knew that she needed to call Maye as soon as possible, and threw it onto the charger. Her anxiety about her uncle seeing her skyrocketed and the urge to throw up pooled in her stomach. Even the thought of him was disgusting enough to make her taste bile. She hoped that she would be unrecognizable considering he hasn’t seen her since she was 16. Her black hair was bleached and long, she was taller and her face definitely matured. 8 years, it was almost impossible to believe she had left that long ago. 

“So the Southernpiece Auction, huh, not surprised you would target the mafia’s favorite shit show.”

“Shit show? The item’s are rare and priceless and I doubt the mafia is going to be an issue.”

“I’ve already heard of a good amount of underground and blacklist bodyguards and mercenaries were going to be there, the Ten Don’s stepped up their game this year.” Besides her former family the people who came into her shop tend to gossip more than purchase. 

“Nothing I can’t handle, we both know.”

“Of course not, big bad boss Chrollo can handle anything can’t he?” She teased. 

“I should tell you the spiders are very tight knit, try to not take it personally. They’ll warm up to you.”

“Mhm, so i’ll see you in a few days then.” 

“Kicking me out so soon.” He joked.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I was promised breakfast but I see you forgot.”

“I’ll make it up to you after our heist, but I really do have to go.”

“Goodbye, Chrollo.” 

  
  


After he’d left she ended up going to her store despite the decision she’d made previously. Lounging around her room all day would make her go insane. It was late in the afternoon when she’d gone to open the little antique store she owned. It had anything she could ever dream of, when she was a little girl she saw stores like these in films her mother would watch. During the darker days of her life she saw it in the back of her head. The day she bought the space she felt on top of the world and she knew she was going to fill it up with rare and expensive things but also things she was already accustomed to. Crystals and poison and the occasional knife came into play when she was restocking her things. Her mother loved the vintage and the trait ended rubbing off of her.

Another habit she’d picked off her mother was smoking. The smell of the rancid smoke brought her comfort. She liked using that excuse to pass on the fact that she knew. She was simply addicted. Illegal substances were no strangers to her and she’d done her fair share but it was the cigarettes that she ended up getting hooked on. At the thought she reached into her pocket looking for the pack and lighter. Lavender and cigarette smoke was such an odd combination of smell to a person but to her it was the smell of home. 

While reorganizing the rings underneath the counter she noticed the two boys from the night before had walked into her store. This time there was a man with them, she had seen him before but in markets never near this area. It was also very clear to her that they were all nen users, their auras strong. 

“Hey Killua look at this.” The green haired boy motioned over to the white haired one.

Killua… where had she heard that name before? He seemed familiar to her, like she’d seen him before. He probably just had one of those faces, she doubted she would know someone as young as him. 

The green haired boy had picked up a knife full of aura. It was like he knew exactly what he was looking for. The older man held it, looking at the inscriptions going through it. 

“Well that’s quite the find there little boys, why’d it catch your eyes?” Kora asked, taking a drag of her smoke. 

Before the boy who picked it out got to answer the white haired kid interrupted him, “These markings are interesting and we were looking for cool items to buy.”

She knew he was lying, it was obvious. If he really was going to buy it for the sake of the engravings, he would refuse to pay more jenny then needed if she raised the price. 

“That’s going to be a good 1000 jenny boys.”

“Mr. Zepile what do you think?”

“That’s a bit much don’t you think.”

She stared him down, “Not really, this isn’t up for debate everything here is priced to the value it's worth.” 

They spoke in a hushed whisper but she knew that they were only interested in it because of the nen. She found this group interesting, they weren’t the normal traders and buyers who would come in. Zepile she had heard about from some of the older owners. He used his nen to make replicas. It was extremely interesting. 

He came up to her, “Have a good day, miss. We’ll be leaving.”

_ What a shame.  _


End file.
